Pharmaceutical products are often marketed nationwide in hundreds of individual sales territories referred to as “districts.” Prior to the development of the techniques disclosed herein, the pharmaceuticals were generally marketed using a “one size fits all” type nationwide strategy, based on the difficulty of determining individual marketing strategies for each districts. To the extent that pharmaceutical marketing has attempted to take into account variability between districts, it has generally done so based either primarily or exclusively on the formulary position in particular districts. This is not a desirable state of affairs because there are a variety of factors beyond simple formulary position which can affect a pharmaceutical product's performance in particular districts. One technique which has been used to address similar problems of market variability in other fields is segmentation analysis. However, it is widely believed that meaningful analysis of pharmaceutical products is not possible without actively probing the thought processes of individual consumers because of the high level of significance attached to pharmaceutical product selection. See, e.g., Daniel Yankelovich and David Meer, “Rediscovering Market Segmentation,” Harvard Business Review, Feb. 2006, 123-131. Accordingly, there is a substantial need for techniques for providing pharmaceutical market segmentation at the geographic level which do not suffer from the shortcomings of the prior art.